


The littles talent show!

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [20]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Little Space, Little!San, Toys, babying jongho agenda, caregiver!seonghwa, litte!jongho, little!mingi, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Joong gets the littles a toy instrument set, and they hold a talent show with them.
Series: Smol Jongie [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	The littles talent show!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colattae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/gifts).



Hongjoong had decided to make it his mission to get the littles something special for being such good boys the past week. The week had gone without any major incidents (Minus Jongho accidentally regressing in public) and so the caregiver thought It would be nice to get them a little something. 

He decided that on his way to the grocery store he’d stop by the toy aisle and look for something that they would take interest in. After getting the things he needed for dinner that night, he stopped in the toy section looking at all of the different toys on the shelves. For a moment Hongjoong thought about getting the littles new plushies, but Jongho already had a bed full of stuffed teddy bears, San and Mingi could barely even share a plushie and there were always so many scattered across the floor during play time. He also thought about getting some legos for the littles, but it was not a good day for the other members when San had accidentally missed a few pieces of legos during clean up time and the others were stepping all over the stray pieces. Hongjoong’s eyes soon became locked on the toy instrument set he had seen. They didn’t have any toy instruments, and Hongjoong was sure the littles would do something adorable with them so he grabbed it.

The caregiver paid for the items before heading back home, excited to surprise the boys with their new set. 

____ 

Hongjoong walks through the door, the first thing he sees is Jongho and San sitting on the play mat in the living room watching cartoons. Mingi wasn’t anywhere in sight. The caregiver brings the bags inside, setting them down on the kitchen table. 

“Where’s Gi?” Hongjoong questions the other caregiver who’s sitting on the couch and watching the show with the two littles. 

“He’s taking a nap, he said he doesn’t feel well.” Seonghwa responds, and Hongjoong nods in understanding. 

“Hey kiddos, Appa’s got a surprise for you!” Hongjoong says in a sing-song voice, earning the attention of the two littles.

“What is it appa?” San asks, tilting his head curiously. Hongjoong takes San and Jongho’s hand, leading them over to the kitchen table. He pulls the set out of the bag, and the two littles eyes grow wide with excitement. 

“Appa got you guys an instrument set for being good boys!” Hongjoong states, and both San and Jongho hug the caregiver tightly. 

“T’ank you!” 

____ 

It wasn’t long before San had started setting things up. For what? Hongjoong had no idea. He’d just started placing the instruments in specific areas after asking Hongjoong and Seonghwa to sit on the couch and watch. 

“An’ Jongie, you sit here and play the drums!” San says, leading the little to sit on the play mat in front of the mini drums from the kit. Jongho does as he’s told, and San moves to pick up one of the play microphones from the set.

“Now p’esenting! Sannie an’ Jongie’s talent show!” San exclaims, raising his arms above his head in excitement. The caregivers watching clap their hands, and San speaks up again. 

“P’east do not make any noise during the show! T’ank you!” San says, and he points to Jongho. 

“Jongie, you may start playing.” Jongho looks down at the drum toy in front of him and starts smacking it playfully, sure it was just noise but San had seemed to pretend it was going along to the beat of “Wonderland” which he was trying his best to sing from what he could remember with his regressed self.

San had even started dancing around playfully, and had did his best to go through the whole song before the “dramatic” ending. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong clap for the two boys, standing up to smother the two with hugs. 

“Our babies are so talented!” 

“I agree with your appa, we have such talented babies! I’m so proud of you two.” Seonghwa says, pressing a kiss to each littles forehead. 

“T’ank you, appa n mama!” San smiles, leaning into the hug. Jongho babbles what the caregivers assume was a “Thank You” as well.

____

The littles continue to “perform” more songs for their talent show, before Seonghwa finally declares that it’s clean up time so the two can get ready for bed. The littles whine in protest, but do what was asked none the less. They always had another day to make music with their new toys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi henlo! I take requests!


End file.
